Quiero adoptar Hizashi
by Altoegoamigx
Summary: El porque un día que parecía aparentemente normal llevo a Aizawa a la inevitable respuesta de que quería ser padre. O como Shouta se da cuenta de que esta muy enamorado de la idea de vivir la paternidad.
1. Chapter 1

Cuando los sábados amanecian soleados Yamada se levantaba temprano sin despertar a su pareja. Se dedicaba a hacer esas tareas que durante la semana no le daban tiempo a realizar en la mañana, como tomar su café mientras escucha las noticias en la radio y revisa alguna red social. Lavaba ropas y las tendía al sol para que tuvieran un aroma agradable en su próximo uso. Ordenaba algunos trastes en la cocina y hacía una lista mental de lo que les faltaba en la alacena.

Se parecía bastante a un sábado lluvioso en realidad, pero la energía que lo rodeaba era más brillante que cualquier otra cosa. Eso era para los ojos de un muy dormido Aizawa que se despertaba algunas horas después, al sentir su ausencia en la cama. Yamada lo abrazaría por los hombros y sólo para balancearse unos segundos antes de que Shouta se separará para sentarse en el sofá. Hizashi prepararía un par de tazas de té y unas tostadas para conversar con su esposo mientras la tele hacía ruido de fondo.

Ambos estarían animados y más relajados que de costumbre, aunque tuvieran exámenes por corregir o preparar, siempre dedicaban la mayor parte de ese día para estar juntos. Aizawa se recostaba en las rodillas de Hiashi mientras este le desenredaba el cabello con los dedos y le hablaba emocionado sobre el programa de radio que tuvo la noche anterior. Aunque Shouta lo había escuchado en vivo, nada era más satisfactorios que oír los sencillos comentarios de Hizashi sin una máquina de por medio.

Pasarían varias horas en el sillón antes de que a alguno le de hambre o recordará alguna cosa que hacer. La armonía que generaban era tan apacible que Shouta casi se queda dormido en uno de los breves lapsos de silencio que tenía su pareja.

— ¿Quieres ir al parque a caminar, Shouta?

Preguntó con algo de recelo. El pelinegro sintió una pizca de molestia ya que Hizashi no usaba ese tono de voz. A menos que esperará una negativa de su parte. No estaba muy lejos de la verdad, ya que todos sus músculos gritaban "NO" y su cerebro parecía implorar por una buena siesta, aunque no había despertado hace mucho. Entreabrió un ojo sólo para ver los verdes iris de su marido contemplar el exterior a través de la ventana.

Shouta se tragó un suspiro de resignación. Era un día hermoso, no había forma de negarlo. Pero no creía que lo fuera más que la sonrisa que Hizashi hacía cada vez que salían a disfrutar. Aizawa sabía que su pareja siempre fue una persona de la mañana, de la música y el sol. Mientras el mismo era una noctámbulo, silencioso y oscuro. Ambos sabían eso. Pero aun así se habían casado. No porque los opuestos se atraen y esas cosas. Si no porque así debía ser.

Se levantó un poco, sólo hasta llegar a la barbilla del otro y besar la suave piel que exponía para sí.

— Claro, también podríamos tener un picnic.

Yamada lo miró unos instantes antes de que la más radiante sonrisa iluminara su rostro. Shouta no pudo evitar sonreír con él antes de levantarse para preparar algunas cosas.

Claro que ellos decían "ir al parque a caminar" pero en realidad terminaban haciendo un picnic toda la tarde. Por eso ya estaban acostumbrados a llevar todo lo necesario para así pasar un agradable momento. Llevaban la bolsa de dormir de Aizawa, porque este debía tomar su siesta. Los mini parlantes de Yamada, porque no podía pasar horas sin escuchar música en una calidad decente. Comida, bebida, un mantel a cuadros, y pocas ganas de caminar.

Aizawa sería el que conducía a la ida, ya que generalmente estaba durmiendo al volver. Así que su esposo se hacía cargo de la elección musical mientras hablaba sobre algunos alumnos que ambos compartían. Siendo maestros y trabajando en la misma institución terminaron hablando regularmente de trabajo. Aunque en sus días libres trataban de no hacerlo, siempre afloraba su amor a la profesión.

Así como Yamada era el profesor de inglés de la escuela y estaba en contacto con casi todo el alumnado, Aizawa era un profesor de sociales y maestro encargado. Así que apenas conocía chicos de dos cursos, sin contar a los que pasaban de año con éxito. Las charlas iban y venían sobre el refuerzo y la motivación que ambos trataban inculcar sobre el alumnado. Comentarios de Shouta de cómo los haría reprobar a todos,risas estridentes de Hizashi. Caricias robadas cada vez que el pelinegro deslizaba la mano sobre la palanca para realizar algún cambio pero terminaba dejando la reposar en la rodilla de su acompañante.

Ellos ya tenían un lugar en el parque. Era su lugar. Debajo de un cerezo, algo pequeño, extenderían el mantel y en un costado el saco de dormir. Hizashi prepararía algún sándwich mientras Shouta saca un libro para leer.

Aún faltaban un par de semanas para la primavera pero parecía estar lo suficientemente cálido como para que los niños se sacarán los suéteres antes de seguir corriendo y jugando. Shouta desvió la mirada del libro que sostenía al escuchar las alegres voces de un grupo de niños a la lejanía. Sonrió al contemplarlos unos segundos. Hizashi por su parte comenzó a reproducir algo de música instrumental desde su celular conectado a los parlantes. Y luego se levantó para comenzar a estirarse.

Por eso es que a Hizashi le gustaba salir en los días bonitos. Era su momento de relajación para practicar yoga. No es que creyera que el yoga en casa no era igual de bueno, sólo que el sol iluminando sus párpados, cada vez que se relajaba lo suficiente, era como una bendición. Y mucho ayudaba que al abrir los ojos entre posición y posición se encontrará con la silueta de su marido leyendo apaciblemente, con los mechones desheredados sobre su frente, con la expresión de concentración y deleite gracias a una buena obra literaria.

Yamada sólo podía sonreír por la tranquila felicidad que lo inundaba cada vez que Shouta dejaba de leer para dedicarle una sonrisa tranquila, alguna palabra de aprecio hacia su elasticidad o comentario sobre su libro. Hizashi creía que esto era felicidad. Y también creía que otras cosas eran felicidad. Como cuando se quedaba hasta tarde planeando su programa semanal de radio y luego este recibía elogios de muchos usuarios de la red. El desvelarse era felicidad porque siempre era Shouta quien se levantaba y lo arrastraba a la cama porque "No dormía bien sin el".

O cuando Shouta se levantaba más temprano que de costumbre y preparaba un desayuno compuesto de sólo hotcakes porque sabía que a él le encantaban. O dormir con Shouta. O despertar con Shouta. O cocinar con él, hablar con él, mimarlo, besarlo, amarlo. Eso era felicidad. Todo Shouta era felicidad.

Si Shouta quería la luna Hizashi daria todo de sí para bajarla. Era increíble que con doce años de relación y más de cuatro de casados aun siguiera estando tan perdido por el hombre que dormitaba en un saco de dormir amarillo patito a la mitad del parque en medio de la tarde. Yamada solo podía suspirar mientras arropaba bien a su marido. Tenía unas ganas inmensas de besarle la frente, pero no lo haría, no en el exterior. Después de todo vivían en Japón.

Yamada se mordió el labio antes de pensar en porque insistían en vivir en un país que los repudia de tantas maneras. Él había insistido muchas veces con mudarse a Norteamérica, porque serían bien recibidos, y el era bueno con el idioma y a Shouta no le costaría nada adaptarse a ello. Pero nunca estuvo de acuerdo.

"Si no nos quedamos aquí siento que estamos huyendo"

Había dicho luego de que ambos se casarán en san Francisco hace algunos años. Hizashi no entendía a qué se refería, pero la cara de su marido sólo reflejaba angustia y desasosiego en ese momento, sabía que si llegaba a insistir sólo lo haría sentir peor. A cambio de eso Shouta le dejo elegir el departamento que comprarían -aunque planeaba hacerlo de todos modos, ya que era mucho trabajo-.

Los segundos pasaron y se convirtieron en minutos trayendo consigo algunos mensajes en su celular. Así que apagó la música para responderlos. Algunos mensajes de Nemuri preguntando cómo estaban y si querían cenar esa noche con ella. Acepto la oferta e incluye películas y pizzas en su apartamento lo cual fue gratamente apoyado.

Tenía algún mensaje de su abogada, Trece, ella era la que los asesoraba a la hora de que se los tome como una pareja en los servicios médicos, inmobiliarios y obvio legales. Al parecer era otro mes tranquilo y ella estaba de vuelta en la ciudad así que quería visitarlos. En algún momento de los últimos años terminó convirtiéndose más en su amiga que sólo la abogada. Yamada sonrió hacia la noticia y la invitó a comer pizzas también.

-Eso suena genial senpai, llevaré algo para acompañar-

Yamada se rió hacia la idea de que la "pequeña" Trece se encontraría de nuevo con sus senpais. Ya que aparentemente ella había entrado en su primer año de preparatoria cuando Nemuri, Aizawa y él estaban en el último. Yamada no la recordaba pero se sorprendió al ver la cara enrojecida de su antigua kouhai al darse cuenta de que los representará de ahora en más. Se sentía agradecido de haber dado con tan buen abogado al volver de Norteamérica.

Luego de dejar todo en claro se metió en en sus redes sociales de estrella. Obvio que era una simple celebridad en Tokio, pero tenía su grupo de fans que se interesaban por su día a día, aunque él sólo dijera 'Hola' dos o tres veces en una tarde.

Shouta se removió a su lado anunciando que ya se encontraba despierto como para que él le prestara atención. No le tomó ni un minuto poner alguna lista a reproducir antes de girarse y hablarle de la reunión a su marido.

Obviamente este hizo una mueca al oír que su noche de corrección de exámenes acababa de ser saboteada, pero se relajó instantáneamente. Terminaron de comer los sándwiches que quedaban antes de sentir como el sol los abandonaba.

—Pronto los cerezos comenzarán a florecer.

Anunció el pelinegro como si no fuese obvio. Mientras doblaba el mantel en el que habían reposado toda la tarde.

— Mnn es verdad ¿Quieres venir a verlos?

Respondió Hizashi. Cuya interrogante sólo fue seguida por un murmullo bajo de su marido. Ya iban a cumplir los treintas, varios años de casados y más de estar juntos, y aún seguían prometiendo otra cita bajo ese mismo árbol de Cerezo. Antes de que Hizashi haga evidente este hecho, un niño a unos metros de ellos rompió en llanto.

Ambos se alertaron, su instinto de maestros reaccionó buscando la causa, aunque no tenía sentido ya que ambos enseñaban en una escuela secundaria. A su izquierda había un niño pequeño, tal ve años, desorientado y agitado derramando lágrimas a moco tendido mientras llamaba a su mamá y arrugaba su camiseta. Shouta buscó a alguna mujer con algún parecido al niño en las cercanías, ninguna parecía asemejarse, las pocas mujeres que había miraban con lástima al niño.

Shouta volteó a ver a Hizashi que tomaba todo entre sus brazos y le sonreía genuinamente.

—Yo dejaré esto en el auto y pasaré por la cabina de policía ¿si? — Shouta dejó escapar un suspiro que no sabía que estaba reteniendo antes de asentir y acercarse al niño.

— ¿Te perdiste? — Hablo Aizawa con el tono de voz menos cansado que pudo.

El pequeño pareció saltar en su lugar antes de voltear a mirarlo con ojos llenos de desconfianza. Shouta se agachó para mirarlo mejor; Cabello negro, ojos cafés, rodillas raspadas y mejillas rojas. Era la descripción exacta de un niño sano, así que descartó que lo hayan abandonado. Le ofreció una cálida sonrisa antes de volver a hablar.

— Mi ehhh amigo ya fue a buscar a un policía para que te ayude, así que puedes estar más tranquilo — El pequeño inhalo entre espasmos antes de refregarse un ojo y asentir. — Soy Aizawa ¿Y tu?

— Tamaki…

— Ya veo ¿Cómo te perdiste aquí?

Volvió a hablar Shouta mientras se sentaba en el pasto frente a él. Eso pareció ayudar ya que el niño se sentó también, comenzando a arrancar algunas hojas para juguetear con ellas.

— Estaba jugando con mi amigo, Mirio, y él corrió y yo lo perseguía… pero me cansé y comencé a correr con los ojos cerrados y cuando me di cuenta estaba aquí..

— Mnn ya veo.

Shouta guardó una risa ante la absurda situación. Supuso que sería incómodo para Tamaki el que él se riera por su problema. Así que continuó hablándole para que no se sintiera incómodo hasta que Hizashi volviera con algún policía. Le preguntó sobre la escuela o sobre algún programa de televisión, pero este parecía no tener mucho que comentar. Hasta que preguntó sobre su amigo, las palabras brotaron como una catarata.

Porque aparentemente Mirio era genial, y el mejor amigo, Mirio era como un sol y su sonrisa era lo mejor. Y Aizawa podía entender la admiración que el infante profesaba al ver a Hizashi trotar hasta a su lado, con un policía no muy lejos de él. Hizashi no dudo en el sentarse a su lado inclinándose un poco como para que algunas hebras rubias de su cabello se mezclaran con las suyas propias. Lo suficiente como para que sus lentes de sol se deslizaban un poco por el puente de su nariz, dejando ver las esmeraldas alegres que resguardaba tan bien.

— Este es mi amigo, Yamada. — Se adelantó Aizawa al sentir la mandó de Hizashi en su hombro.

— ¡Yo! — Sonrió efusivamente mientras se ajustaba los lentes. — Ya traje ayuda amiguito.

Continuó, señalando al policía que se arrodillaba en frente del niño y comenzaba a hacer preguntas de rutina. Aizawa se levantó dando por terminado su trabajo, pero antes de que pueda dar un paso se encontró con las manos de Tamaki aferrándose a su pantalón, junto con una mirada suplicante de la cual Shouta nunca fue receptor. Parpadeo un par de veces hasta que Hizashi, que aún estaba en el suelo, lo tomó de la mano, tirando de él para que vuelva a sentarse.

Cuando se sentó en pose de indio aún tenía la mano de su marido en la suya y Tamaki ahora se posicionada en sus piernas sin dejar de responder al policía. Shouta se sentía en un sueño. Lo creía irreal, que un pequeño necesitará de él más allá de los conocimientos que le pudiera proveer. Que un niño lo necesite para sentirse seguro era algo que nunca creyó sentir. Hizashi comenzó a dibujar pequeños círculos en su mano, aquella que aún seguía unida a la del otro y estaba oculta entre ellos.

Tamaki volvió a mirarlo cuando el policía terminó de hablar con el. Comenzando a hablar sobre lo que él y Mirio hacían en la escuela juntos o cuando están en casa. Hizashi se separó para hablar con el oficial, soltando su mano con dulzura.

Aizawa aun no comprendía qué era lo magnífico sobre escuchar a un niño monologar sobre plastilina. O porque quería tratar ya los raspones de su rodilla. O como preguntarle más y más cosas que le son irrelevantes realmente. Se encontró a sí mismo preguntándose qué sentiría arropar al pequeño en las noche, o verlo llorar por nimiedades. Shouta se encontró a sí mismo sonriendo ante la idea de que no le molestaría nada de eso.

A los pocos minutos aparecieron un par de mujeres agitadas, una tenía un niño en brazos llorando desconsoladamente, mientras la otra sollozo aliviada al encontrar a su hijo sano y salvo. Corrió hasta Aizawa abrazando a su bebé, generando que este volviera a llorar de emoción. Esta vez Shouta si se levantó y les dejo algo de espacio para el reencuentro. Cuando camino junto a la otra madre escuchó como esta consolaba a su propio hijo ' _Ves que Tamaki está bien Mirio, puedes dejar de preocuparte ahora'_.

No quería saber qué clase de historia habían tenido que pasar para llegar a tal reacción luego de que se perdiera en el parque. Agradecia que Hizashi y él lo encontraron en lugar de algún demente. Se posicionó al lado de su esposo que le sonreía a la madre de Tamaki quien no paraba de agradecerles.

— En realidad Shouta se quedó vigilando al niño hasta que traje al oficial — Aizawa gruño al oírlo, odiaba tener la atención sobre él, así como Yamada odiaba quedarse con todo el crédito.

La mujer le agradeció innumerables veces sin dejar de abrazar a su hijo. La otra señora se acercó igual de agradecida mientras dejaba que su propio hijo se inclinada para murmurar algo al pequeño Tamaki.

El guardia comenzó a darles una pequeña charla de concientización sobre lo ocurrido y Yamada también acotó algunas cosas. Mientras tanto los pequeños bajaron de los brazos de sus madres y murmuraban algo en el suelo. Shouta no podía evitar mirarlos mientras Tamaki asentía efusivamente y el otro niño le sonreía de vuelta. La escena le producía algo cálido en el pecho. Igual al cariño que sentía cada vez que abrazaba a Hizashi en medio de la noche.

Tamaki volvió a tirar de sus pantalones, haciéndole señas para alejarse del cúmulo de adultos, Aizawa nunca había acatado una sugerencia tan rápido en su vida. Sólo se distanciaron un par de metros, y todos los demás los siguieron con la mirada, aun cautelosos por la reciente conmoción. Cuando Aizawa se agachó de nuevo, fue azotado con un fuerte abrazo del niño rubio.

— ¡Muchas gracias por proteger a Tamaki! No se como más agradecerte que con un fuerte abrazo señor Aizawa.

Hablo sin soltar el agarre sobre su cuello. Y aunque no podía verlo, Aizawa sabía que estaba sonriendo. No se sintió seguro de devolver el abrazo así que sólo lo palmeó en la cabeza mirando como Tamaki apretaba de nuevo su camiseta.

— No hay de qué Mirio, la próxima vez asegúrate de no separarte mucho de Tamaki.

Respondió tranquilo mientras el niño lo soltaba para abrazar al otro pelinegro protectoramente. Esta vez Shouta si se permitió sonreír por las acciones de los niños. Y comenzó otra charla con los dos ahí. Con todo lo que había pasado no se dio cuenta que ya había anochecido hasta que Yamada llegó a decírselo. Los niños hicieron pucheros al notar que no podían seguir mostrándole sus supertécnicas espía ninja power ranger. Yamada soltó una risotada al escucharlo.

Ambos los saludaron energéticamente antes de correr de nuevo con sus madres. Shouta camino hasta el auto con una sonrisa en la cara, escuchando las palabras de Hizashi sobre los antecedentes del los niños, el porque tanto ellos como las madres estaban tan angustiados, al entenderlo la sonrisa de Shouta cayó.

— Aparentemente ambos son vecinos y un día Tamaki había recibido una carta a nombre de Mirio para salir a jugar en la noche, Mirio recibió la misma carta sólo que este le contó a su madre, sabes que son niños apenas estaban en primer grado y Mirio aún no sabía leer muy bien… al parecer Tamaki sí y resultó en un secuestro de tres días… La familia de Mirio se sintió culpable por lo sucedido.

— Hay gente horrible en este mundo.

Hablo Shouta tragándose el enojo y la impotencia que la historia le generaba. Cerrando la puerta del acompañante con algo más de fuerza de la que era necesaria.

— Ni que lo digas, pero también estamos nosotros que tratamos de hacer lo mejor.

Shouta sonrió en respuesta comenzando a hablar de los pequeños. Riendo cada vez que recordaba alguna mueca graciosa en ellos o alguna palabra enrevesada que salía de sus bocas. Hizashi se rió con él y aprecio con cariño la pequeña influencia que los dos infantes habían tenido en su marido. Cuando llegaron al apartamento se encontraron con Nemuri y Trece charlando mientras caminaban. Yamada bajo el vidrio para saludarlos a ambas.

— ¿Recién llegando? — Comentó Nemuri divertida — Alguien tuvo una tarde de diversión hoy.

— Hice tanto Yoga que ya soy la parte más importante del universo — Río Hizashi mientras estacionaba — O al menos de tu universo ¿No Shouta?

Este sólo bufó mientras salía del vehículo,ganando una risas de los tres presentes. Trece se inclinó un poco a ellos mientras sonreía cariñosamente y Kazama abrazaba a Hizashi por los hombros, aunque se habían visto el día anterior en la escuela. Cuando entraron en el departamento comenzaron su reunión animadamente, Trece habló sobre su viaje a Australia y Nemuri sobre sus avances con su pequeña línea de ropa. Hizashi también habló sobre su programa de radio y los invitados a este.

Shouta se sentía relajado a la izquierda de Hizashi, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro mientras lo oía bromear en inglés. Cerró los ojos complacido por la saciedad que le generaba el encuentro. Pero de pronto no estaba tan saciado. Sentía que le faltaba algo. Volvió a ver las pequeñas muecas de los niños en su mente, tan puras y ahora indispensables para el. Volvió a recordar lo que sintió cuando se enamoró de Hizashi.

Ese pensamiento que le dio vueltas en la mente desde que su padre lo había echado de la casa a los 18. Aquello que le gritó al momento de repudiar su relación con el que ahora es su marido. Aquello por lo que hizo llorar a Hizashi luego de su primer año juntos.

Ellos no podían tener hijos.

Por eso se había convertido en profesor, porque adoraba ayudar a lo más jóvenes. Y su profesión le permitía instruirlos en la etapa más dura de la vida, se sentía satisfecho hasta este día. Cuando sintió que alguien dependía exclusivamente de él para no derramar más lágrimas. Cuando alguien quiso demostrarle a él como era su amigo. Shouta sentía que su estómago se cerraba ante tal pensamiento. Entonces se enderezó, creando un silencio que sólo era acallado por la música de fondo. Miro a Hizashi con decisión.

— Quiero tener un hijo.

Yamada sólo pudo quedarse con la boca abierta mientras analizaba las palabras de su esposo. Kayama se llevó otra rebanada pizza a la boca mientras jugueteaba con la computadora del Aizawa. Trece miraba la escena expectante sin siquiera respirar.

Cuando Yamada recuperó la habilidad para hablar tomó las manos de su marido y le sonrió con ternura.

— Haré todo lo posible.

Aizawa obviamente lo golpeó al ver como sus cejas se movieron coquetamente, Kayama se río de la escena y Trece comenzó a rebuscar algo en su propia computadora.

— Te lo estoy diciendo de verdad.

— Esta bien, esta bien.

Yamada se acarició en el sitio afectado y le sonrió con tristeza. Shouta sabía que estaba pasando por su mente, él mismo lo había pensado segundos atrás, pero no podía dejar que eso desinfle sus ánimos.

— Quiero adoptar, Hizashi.

Volvió a hablar el pelinegro ganándose una mirada sorprendida de su esposo. Luego de unos segundos pensativo le sonrió como si fuese el mismísimo sol, abrazandolo con entusiasmo.

— ¡Shouta, esa es una gran idea!

Continuo gritando sobre cómo estaba completamente listo para este paso, sobre lo felices que estarían sus padres y como le enseñará al niño o niña sobre buena música. Shouta sólo pudo abrazarlo de vuelta, reconfortandose en la forma en que palpitaba el corazón de Hizashi junto a su oreja.

— Bueno en realidad encontré un par de cláusulas aquí que los benefician para ser tutores legales de un menor de edad, tendría que preparar algo de papeleo pero el único impedimento es que alguna institución no tenga problemas con las familias homoparentales — Hablo Trece concentrada mientras hacía una mueca ante su última frase — Lo cual sería lo más complicado.

— En realidad conozco esta agencia — Nemuri hablo mientras volteaba la pantalla de la laptop para que todos vean el logotipo de "Honey Family" donde se detalla la información de contacto entre otras cosas — Aquí terminan la mayoría de los niños que sufrieron de algún problema severo y normalmente son rechazados por los postulantes típicos, como son niños que realmente necesitan afecto no se resguardar derecho de admisión.

Hablo como si el sistema de adopciones del el país sólo estuviera recubierto de hipocresía, aunque hasta cierto punto tenía razón. Trece no tardó el buscar a la misma agencia antes de teclear frenéticamente.

Mientras tanto Hizashi y Shouta se acurrucaron en frente del monitor escudriñando hasta el último rincón de la página. Todos los asuntos legales, los requisitos, las pruebas. Todo parecía una absurda pérdida de tiempo para ambos, no era que fueran vanidoso es sólo que ya se sentían totalmente listos para cuidar de una pequeña vida.

— "La casa debe ser segura" ¿Crees que debamos ponerle esas bandas de seguridad a los conectores de corriente? — Pregunta Hizashi anotando dicho punto en su libreta.

— Tal vez ¿Qué es eso de "El niño/a debe tener su propio espacio"? ¿Quiere decir habitación?

— Supongo que si Shouta.

Hizashi contesta pasando a la siguiente página donde un enlace azul brilla con "Fichas infantiles" los ojos de Aizawa brillan en ilusión antes de darle click. Por desgracia sólo es llevado a una ventana que le impide ver dicha información si uno no está registrado, lo cual parece ser un proceso muy engorroso.

— Ya estoy tramitando su solicitud senpais, en 10 días les podré dar el nombre de usuario para que puedan navegar y así tener un panorama más nítido de lo que se encontrarán en la institución.

Anunció Trece algo exhausta luego de teclear con fervor durante la última que había comenzado a tomar cerveza la abrazo juguetonamente mientras la felicitaba por su trabajo.

Shouta dejó de prestarles atención para observar la mirada inquieta de su marido.

— ¿Ocurre algo?

Yamada no tenía sus lentes de sol y sus ojos comenzaban a ponerse algo rojos, la mirada insegura que le dirigió Aizawa sólo la había visto un par de veces en la vida. Hizashi, y Hizashi, la persona más presuntuosa y exuberante que conoció nunca en la vida parecía tener miedo. Igual que la vez que le confesó estar enamorado de él, debajo de ese árbol de cerezo. O como cuando le propuso matrimonio una noche durante durante una cena lujosa. Shouta sólo pudo tomarlo de la mejilla y acunarlo sobre su palma.

— Vas a ser el mejor padre del mundo, no tengo ninguna duda Hizashi.

La sonrisa rota que le dedicó su esposo sólo podía significar que era justo lo que necesitaba oír. Necesitaba eliminar la incertidumbre que la situación le generaba, como si se fuera a lanzar a un lago sin saber su profundidad y sin garantía de poder volver a la superficie. Con el terror de que las circunstancias te ahogen. Hizashi asintió antes colocar su propia mano sobre la que Aizawa tenía en su cara, ladeando para poder besarla con ternura.

— Bueno bueno ¡Hay que hacer una fiesta de despedida! — Anuncio Nemuri desde la espalda de una muy abochornada Trece.

Yamada río estridente mientras le preguntaba qué estaban despidiendo.

— Despedimos a su antigua vida de pareja joven, justo a tiempo porque ya están entrando a los treintas jajaja.

Todos rieron y bebieron hasta entrada la madrugada. En parte si lo sintieron como una despedida, seguramente sus noches de sábado no terminarían de la misma manera si había un niño en la casa. Ese pensamiento le calentó el pecho a Yamada mientras arropaba a Nemuri en el sillón después de que colapsara. Trece ya se había ido al cuarto de invitados, no sin réplicas porque Kayama senpai seguro se enojaria en la mañana.

Cuando terminó de asearse y entró al dormitorio se encontró con Shouta parado en frente de la cama. Sin moverse.

— ¿Honey?¿Qué sucede?

Aizawa se giró mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo, aun un poco borracho y consternado por los sucesos recientes. Hizashi lo abrazó lo arrulló hasta que ambos quedaron bajo las mantas. Las preguntas no dichas obtuvieron respuestas aun antes de ser formuladas.

— Va a ser mucho trabajo.

Shouta.

— Vamos a estar aún más cansados.

Hizashi.

— Tal vez no podamos salir los sábados a caminar.

Shouta.

— O mejor, saldremos los tres. Tal vez vivamos de pediatra en pediatra.

Hizashi.

— Excelente porque te gusta hablar con los profesionales… Tal vez seamos aún más felices.

Shouta.

— Tal vez nos haga aún más felices y nosotros a él o ella.

Hizashi.

Ambos durmieron abrazados esa noche. Disfrutando de la calidez del otro y ansiando por la presencia permanente de alguien más en su vida.

.

Los preparativos para conseguir la tenencia legal para un niño eran agotadoras. La siguiente semana fue dura para ambos. Tratando de cumplir todos los requisitos que imponía la agencia. Primero fue Hizashi contratando a su amigo de la Universidad, que era diseñador de interiores, para que lo ayude a remodelar la habitación de huéspedes y de paso el balcón para que sea seguro y apto para que un niño habitar la casa. Aunque Cementos -nombre artístico- aseguró que la casa era totalmente segura para un niño de 4 años en adelante. Hizashi insistió en que remodelara la habitación.

Shouta en cambio se anotó en clases de cocina y nutrición porque sería injusto que Hizashi se encargará siempre de la comida de los tres. Además que carecía de conocimientos de nutrición. Ambos iban a hacer el papeleo que les encargaba Trece cada dos días. Y ambos asistieron a una cita con un psicólogo que fue de lo más incómodo. Parecía que los juzgaban como a delincuentes cuando sólo querían adoptar un niño.

Hizashi decidió que sólo comprarían ropa genérica hasta que el niño llegará, ya que no sería sano obligarlo a usar un estilo de ropa con el que no se sienta cómodo. Aizawa comenzó a ponerle filtros de seguridad a todos los dispositivos de la casa, si Hizashi quería ver porno tendría que pedirle la contraseña. También usaron sus conecciones para conseguir una vacante en un jardín infantil que quedaba de camino a su escuela. Estaban nerviosos y ansiosos. Y sólo podían crear más expectativas.

— Oh oh ¿Qué opinas de prepararle un pastel de bienvenida? — Pregunto Hizashi mientras sorbía sus fideos, un martes por la noche a la espera de un mail de Trece.

— Tal vez, pero no en cuanto llegue, en la noche, cuando se haya acomodado.

— ¿Niña o niño?

— Mn Niño ¿Podríamos adoptar a una niña después?

— Si sigo sin tener cañas para ese entonces esta bien.

— ¿Crees que le moleste tener dos padres?

— No lo creo Shouta, los niños son más comprensivos que los adultos, es un hecho.

El tintineo genérico les advierte a ambos sobre el nuevo correo electrónico. Hizashi vibra en anticipación mientras Shouta lo abre.

 _Yamada-San, Aizawa-San les agradaría saber que al fin conseguí que su propuesta de adopción fuera aceptada. Aunque ustedes y sus rápidas acciones fueron de gran ayuda. Aún falta un tramo para completar toda esta parte del trámite pero yo me encargaré de ello y si no hay retraso alguno en un par de días podrán asistir al establecimiento para casi finalizar todo. Sin nada más que agregar les dejo el usuario y contraseña que me dio la agencia para que ustedes puedan dar un vistazo a las fichas._

 _Usuario: Yamada-Aizawa_

 _Contraseña: BlackHollow_

— Trece siempre pone la misma contraseña para todo, creo si puedo meterme a su cuenta de faceboook y publicar una foto mía.

Bromeó Hizashi mientras Aizawa completaba los datos en la web oficial. Fueron los segundos de autorización más tortuosos que pasaron en sus vidas.

Pero valió toda la pena del mundo.

Al abrirse la página dejó ver al menos 60 fichas de niños y niñas entre 3 y 12 años. Eran tantos y ordenados alfabéticamente. A Aizawa se le hizo un nudo en el pecho, no podía creer que tantas criaturas se encontraban a la búsqueda de una familia. De todos esos pequeños retoños ellos sólo podrían cuidar a uno, de repente se sintió tan inútil y humano. Hasta ahora sólo había estado tapando el sol con sus manos.

Hizashi lo abrazó obligándolo a recostarse en su hombro. Aunque seguramente él debía estar igual que Shouta, se limitó a acariciarle el cabello y tararear la canción que repetía la radio.

Hizashi no podría simplemente decir " _Vamos a elegir uno"_ ahora. ¿En que se basan para "elegir" a uno de esos niños? Todas sus expectativas se vieron aplacadas por el sentimiento de no ser suficiente. Si fuera por ellos querrían adoptar a todos los niños. Darles todo a todos, pero no podían y debían aceptar que ya no estaba en esto sólo por su deseo de ser padres, si no por el deseo de alguien de tener una familia.

Se tomaron unos minutos antes de volver a mirar las fichas. Yamada admiraba cada cualidad de niño o niña que veían. Pero su cara siempre caía al notar de qué situaciones salía cada pequeño. Accidentes, incapacidad paternal, desaparición de tutores o encarcelación de estos. Terminó siendo aun más duro de lo que creyeron en un principio. Aunque en las fotos cada uno estaba sonriendo, cálidamente, como si su sonrisa dijera "se que el futuro puede ser mejor".

Excepto uno.

 _Todoroki Shouto_ decía la ficha, 5 años, cicatriz de maltrato infantil, padre incapaz de hacerse cargo, madre y hermanos fallecidos. Familia paterna se exime de las obligaciones. Entró hace un año. Shouta se quedó leyendo eso durante un rato.

— Oh sí el escándalo de la familia Todoroki, leí algo de eso en las noticias hace un año. — Hablo Hizashi — Al parecer toda la familia sufría violencia por parte del padre y entonces la mujer enloqueció y se mató a sí misma y a todos sus hijos… o eso leí en en diario.

Shouta no pudo evitar una mueca al enterarse de ello. Por esas cosas era que no leía el diario a veces. Había ciertos seres humanos que lo hacían dudar de todo. Hizashi se acurruco en su hombro para hablar.

— Hey… seguramente él cree que es su culpa que su mamá muriera.

— Y que por ello sus abuelos no quieren hacerse cargo de él.

Aizawa paso al perfil del siguiente niño pero algo en su mente y la de Hizashi ya había conectado. Ya sabían que iban a hacer. Nunca se imaginó querer ver tanto la sonrisa de un mocoso, que aún no conocía, hasta ese mismo momento.

.

Ambos estaban nerviosos. Aizawa desabrochaba y abrochaba el último botón de la camisa. Yamada en cambio jugaba con un mechón de pelo que caía por su hombro. Decidió no usar su usual peinado de cacatúa solo para dar una buena impresión, al igual que el pelinegro se había rasurado y recogido el cabello en una coleta baja.

Se encontraban en la sala de espera de la institución adoptiva. Se suponía que muchos niños viven ahí, sin embargo esa sala estaba tortuosamente silenciosa. Llenandolos con más nervios. tenían cita a las 9 pero llegaron ahí media hora antes como Trece les había pedido, ella los alentó a tomarse todo con calma mientras finalizaban los últimos detalles. Ella siempre se presentaba al momento en que ellos debían presentarse en reuniones como pareja. Siempre para evitarles algún mal momento debido a la intolerancia de algunas personas.

Al momento que fueron citados a la oficina de la directora no tenían ningún miedo a que esta los juzgará de alguna manera. Era un estudio algo antiguo, con muebles de madera y el típico escritorio demasiado grande con demasiadas cosas, los dos sillones separados apenas entre ellos, la estantería llena de libros y la ventana libre de cortinas por la cual invadía toda la luz del sol.

Se sentaron en los sillones mientras saludaban a la mujer. Esta les sonrió levemente antes de volver la vista hacia los papeles que tenía en las manos. Sólo durante algunos segundos, luego les sonrió mientras se presentaba.

— Un placer conocerlos, soy la directora Morisawa y estoy muy contenta de las decisiones que los hicieron llegar aquí hoy.

Su voz era cálida y algo rasposa, como la de Aizawa después de que tuviera que levantar la voz cada vez que sus alumnos no hacían silencio. Ambos asintieron antes de relajarse contra el respaldo del sillón.

— Nosotros estamos agradecidos de que nos permita tener esta oportunidad.

Hablo Hizashi sintiéndose con genuino agradecimiento mientras se inclinaba para tomar la mano de Shouta entre las suyas. Este sólo pudo asentir ante sus palabras.

— Pamplinas, no existe pareja mejor preparada para la crianza y desarrollo de un infante que ustedes — volvió a tomar los papeles que antes estaba ojeando — O eso es lo que pude leer.

— Le aseguró que es la realidad.

— Bien bien, me temo que sólo debo hacer algunas preguntas que no son de rutina ni nada parecido, ustedes prácticamente ya son padres. Es sólo para placer y seguridad personal.

Ambos se miraron intrigados, intuyendo que tal vez la directora se preocupaba más de lo debido por los niños. Juzgando por su apariencia parecía ser una persona severa y autoritaria. Les dio alegría saber que los niños quedaban en buenas manos.

— Bueno señor Aizawa ¿A que se debe su interés por ser padre?

El pelinegro se sobresaltó al ser el blanco de la primera pregunta. Medito un poco sobre sus pensamientos. Exhalando para ponerse tranquilo. La mano de Hizashi seguía ahí, apretando la suya un poco más fuerte, no sentía su mirada sobre él pero siempre podía contar con su apoyo.

— Bueno me considero una persona capaz de darle todo lo necesario a un niño y me encontré a mi mismo anhelando que un niño pueda contar conmigo para toda la vida.

La directora sonrió satisfecha ante su respuesta, dirigiendo su vista hacia Hizashi.

— Señor Yamada ¿Alguna vez se sintió afectado por la condición de su madre?

Eso derribó la sonrisa de Yamada. El cual comenzó a rascarse la parte posterior de la cabeza en ansiedad. Inhalo dándose ánimos así mismo, girando la cabeza para ver la suave expresión que Scouts tenía, tranquila e impasible. Le daba espacio a dar la respuesta más sincera.

— Claro que si, un montón de veces perdía llamadas de mis amigos sólo porque ella no oía el teléfono, y además tuve que aprender lenguaje de señas sólo para hablar con ella — Hizashi habló bajo al principio pero de a poco iba recuperando la alegría en su voz — Pero no era algo que yo pudiera cambiar, ella me amaba como era y yo a ella, nunca me dio vergüenza.

La mujer asintió en respuesta. Las preguntas fueron y vinieron. Se sirvió té en algún momento y ella parecía estar complacida con cada una de sus respuestas.

— Para finalizar ¿Los dos chequearon las fichas que les dispusimos en la página web?

Ambos asintieron ansioso al escuchar que ya casi había finalizado.

— ¿Hay algún niño o niña que les interese?

Ambos se miraron unos segundos. No había duda en sus ojos y los dos asintieron al notar que su pareja estaba pensando en exactamente el mismo niño que el. Hizashi le sonrió antes de guiñar un ojo y recostarse en el sillón. Aizawa tragó el aire suficiente como para sentir a sus pulmones expandirse gratificantemente y soltar un nombre.

— Todoroki Shouto.

.

Cuando llegaron los tres a la casa esta parecía oscura y distante. Aunque ellos se habían asegurado de ordenar lo suficiente como para dar una buena impresión al infante. Pero este era aún más cerrado de lo que parecía..

Ni bien los conoció sólo se presentó con su nombre y volvió a su mundo, ignorando los intentos de los adultos por captar su atención. La directora les dijo que en un principio era muy retraído pero con un poco de paciencia este llegaría a responderles o incluso a hablarles por cuenta propia. La pareja se sintió un poco dolida por esto, pero no retrocedieron en ningún momento.

Se presentaron por sus nombres y le preguntaron si él querría vivir con ellos. Aunque el niño sólo respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza. Aizawa sólo quería abrazarlo hasta que se sintiera seguro, Hizashi en cambio quería hacerle reír hasta que las mejillas se le pongan rojas de la emoción. Querían protegerlo de todo mal.

El viaje en el auto fue ameno. Hizashi hablaba de cómo sería su vida a partir de ese momento. De cómo tendría que ir a la escuela temprano, y que ellos también asistían pero no a estudiar. De cómo tendría una habitación para él sólo y pronto podría decorar como quisiera. De los pocos días de vacaciones que habían pedido para pasar tiempo con el. De cómo estaba emocionado sobre todo.

Obvio fue interrumpido por su esposo cada vez que decía una contradicción como "Podemos ver películas durante toda la noche" a lo que Shouta respondió "No, a las 9 se lavan los dientes y a la cama, los niños deben dormir". Por lo que Hiashi se quejaría de que fuera tan aburrido. Volviendo a su idea principal de llevarlo todas las mañanas a la escuela vestido como una estrella de rock "Sólo si tu quieres Shouto".

El niño no parecía tener intención de responder a ninguna de las palabras de Hizashi. En algún momento dejaba de hablar para apreciar una cancion pero al segundo volvía a abrir la boca. Shouta pensaba que así estaba bien, así era Hizashi, y el niño debía acostumbrarse a ello.

Cuando cruzaron la puerta Hizashi le dio un pequeño Tour por la casa. El living, la cocina, el baño, su habitación y por último.

-Chanchararan~ ¡Este es tu habitacion little Shouto!

El niño pareció salir de su estupor constante mientras admiraba la puerta cerrada que Hizashi no había abierto a diferencia de las demás. El pequeño Todoroki con sus 80 centímetros de alto y su cabello bicolor pareció aún más indefenso a la hora de mirar a los adultos a la cara. Arrugando el puño de su suéter color cartón, mordiéndose el labio inferior en busca de alguna negativa, susurro:

— ¿Mía?

Aizawa tensó los hombros, tragándose la sensación de tristeza que le daba ver la expresión del infante. Miro a Hizashi el cual no parecía ocultar bien su reacción. Entonces se agachó enfrente de Shouto y tentativamente apoyó una mano en su hombro.

— Si, toda tuya ¿Sabes porque?

La expresión del pequeño se arrugó en busca de respuestas. Negando cuando no dio con una. Yamada se agachó a su lado poniendo también una mano en el hombro del pequeño, justo del lado donde la gran cicatriz cubría su cara. Todoroki tembló ante el contacto pero no se alejó, expectante.

— Porque ahora eres nuestro hijo.

Anunció Shouta, acariciandole la mejilla con el pulgar.

— Y nosotros somos tus padres.

Acotó Hizashi antes de darle un beso justo encima de la ceja.

Shouto les regaló por primera vez una tímida sonrisa. Una que ambos llevarían en la memoria para toda la vida.

.


	2. No me gusta la leche

Habían pasado tres días desde que Shouto había llegado a casa y aun no parecía adaptarse bien. Pedía permiso para ir al baño o para ir a su habitación. Comía apenas un par de bocados y todas sus respuestas eran monosílabos. Cuando estaba en su habitación no cerraba la puerta, permitiendo que ellos lo vieran jugar con un auto azul en el suelo, sin hacer ruidos o hablar.

Ambos estaban frustrados, creyeron que darle espacio era lo indicado pero parecía que le estaban dando el mismo trato que en orfanato sólo que ahora era el único niño.

Aizawa pidió el expediente por mail en la noche del segundo día. Seguramente la institución guardaba algún registro del comportamiento del niño y algún dato relevante. Tenían lo papeles legales y médicos además de que ya habían reservado una cita con un psicólogo para asegurarse que Shouto no cargará con traumas. Aizawa tal vez era un padre sobreprotector.

― Tranquilo Shouta sólo han pasado tres días.

― Estoy tranquilo. ― Susurro mientras revisaba su bandeja de entrada, notando que tenía una respuesta a su petición de la noche anterior.

― Nop, no lo estas. ― Suspiró Hizashi mientras colocaba una taza en la mesita de café que Shouta tenía en frente. ― Estas inquietó… ¿Qué opinas de desayunar aquí? Con la televisión encendida tal vez sea menos tenso para Shouto.

Aizawa tomó un sorbo del té, calmandome en el acto, mientras sopesar las palabras de su marido. Soñaba a un buen plan. Bajo la tapa de su computadora, dejando eso para más tarde.

― Suena bien ¿Necesitas ayuda?

― Planeó hacer algo occidental, leche con chocolate, algunas tostadas con mermelada y unos huevos.

El pelinegro asintió mientras terminaba su té y se disponía a hacer las tostadas.

― No se si querrá leche tibia o caliente.

― Hazla tibia, si no le gusta podrás hacer la fría rápido.

― Cierto.

El tiempo pasaba lento mientras ambos se disponían a preparar la comida. Shouta casi chocó con Hizashi cuando volteó a tomar la canasta para poner las tostadas. Pero por suerte eran ágiles así que se esquivan sin problemas, aunque Hizashi le tomo el gusto y volvió a intentar chocar a su marido, este se rió y lo enfrentó, lo que ocasionó una especie de danza rara en la cocina. Que terminó con Hizashi, siendo sostenido por Shouta, a centímetros del suelo como en esas peliculas de romanticas españolas donde bailaban.

Shouta sonreía mientras Hizashi trataba de respirar y reír sin soltar el agarre que tenía en el cuello del pelinegro. Unos pequeños aplausos desde la esquina de la isla de la cocina los sorprendieron. Shouto aún tenía la pijama puesta, que era blanca con una raya roja, y su cabello estaba desordenado, pero sus ojos se ampliaron en fascinación, como si el juego de los dos adultos se hubiera visto muy bien.

Los dos sonrieron con dulzura mientras se ponían de pie e interpretaron una pseudo reverencia artística. Mientras Shouta inclinaba la cabeza, Hizashi inclinaba todo el cuerpo teatralmente mientras mantenía una mano en el pecho y la otra al aire. Su hijo los complació con un par de aplausos más antes de que ellos le hablarán con entusiasmo.

― ¡Buenos días Shouto! ¿Cómo descansaste?

― Buenos días Shouto.

Hablaron al mismo tiempo antes de seguir haciendo el desayuno, querían hacerlo sentir a gusto con ellos pero tampoco querían atosigarlo con demasiada atención o muchas preguntas. De a poco, sutilmente, querían ganarse su confianza.

― ...Buenos días...yo… eh...bien… pero...yo…

Shouta término de tostar el pan y le dirigió la mirada al infante, no muy pesada pero sí demostrando que tenía su atención. El pequeño se mordió los labios indeciso antes de mirarlo a los ojos y preguntar.

― ¿Puedo ayudar en algo?

Era la oración más larga que había oído en tres días. Shouta sonrió con cariño mientras se acercaba lentamente a su hijo.

― Claro, pero antes debo saber si cepillaste tus dientes esta mañana.

La sonrisa que había empezado a formarse en los labios decayó en un segundo. Desde que había llegado ahí Todoroki había mantenido su higiene personal bastante bien. Acatando las órdenes de sus mayores a la hora de tomar un baño, lo hacía sólo. Sabía dónde iba la ropa sucia y como acomodar las mantas de su cama. Era bastante autosuficiente. Pero eso no quitaba que seguía siendo un niño que a veces era despistado.

Shouta le acarició la cabeza, alizandole los cabellos rebeldes que negaban a caer normalmente. El pequeño se mantuvo callado unos segundos sin saber qué hacer. Por suerte no tuvo que decir nada porque Hizashi intervino con alegría.

― ¿Qué te parece si nosotros preparamos esto mientras te lavas los dientes y tu después me ayudas a ordenar todo?

El pequeño asintió con poco entusiasmo pero con una sonrisa en la cara, antes de trotar hasta el baño. Habían conseguido un banquito color azul para que el llegue al lavabo sin problemas, y ya habían garantizado que funcionaba bien y era seguro.

Terminaron de colocar las cosas en la pequeña mesa ratona y se sentaron en el suelo, a la espera de Shouto. Terminaron haciendo una tetera llena de té de sakuras para aromatizar el ambiente. Cuando Shouto volvió, aún en pijama, se sorprendió al verlos en el suelo del living.

Se colocó en al lado de Shouta justo donde su vaso con dibujos de estrellas estaba. La televisión transmitía algún dibujo animado que los adultos no reconocían muy bien, pero Shouto se vio absorbido por la pantalla unos segundos antes de posar su vaso entre sus labios y probar el líquido aún tibio. Tuvo una reacción de ascó instantáneamente. Hizashi tuvo que aguantar una risa entre sus dedos. En estos días Shouto sólo había tomado leche sola, yogurt o jugo. Era la primera vez que tomaba con chocolate, aunque Shouta había notado un cierto patrón en sus reacciones.

― Shouto. ― Espero a que el niño bajara el vaso de nuevo a la mesa y le prestara atención. ― ¿No te gusta la leche?

El pequeño pareció avergonzarse por haber sido descubierto. Esperaron unos segundos a que este les diera una respuesta verbal.

― No.

Otro monosílabo, él pelinegro sentía que avanzaba un paso y retrocedía diez. Trató de ser paciente, empezó a colocarle mermelada a una tostada mientras comenzaba a hablar, para quitarle la posible tensión a la situación.

― ¿Porque no nos dijiste?

Indaga antes de morder la tostada. Hizashi en la esquina de la mesa tomaba su té en calma, prestando atención a la situación pero sin necesidad de interferir esta vez.

Shouto en cambio puso una nueva cara de disgusto mientras tomaba una galleta con forma de triángulo y le daba un mordisco a una punta. Retrasando su respuesta. Estaba bien, le darían su espacio y no presionaron más de lo que consideraron adecuado. Cuando Todoroki terminó su galleta suspiro con cansancio.

― Es que… papá decía que si yo no comía lo que había en la mesa entonces… entonces no comería nunca más.

Shouta parpadeo con lentitud, digiriendo las palabras que había escuchado. Hizashi por otro lado se veía tenso y emocional, le sorprendía que no se estuviera mordiendo el interior de la mejilla. Ambos callaron algunos segundos, cruzaron miradas de entendimiento al sentirse inseguros. Shouta sería el primero que intentaría conectar con su hijo, había esperado días enteros para hacerle entender a alguien que él sería su apoyo.

― Shouto, ¿crees que somos iguales a tu padre?

Shouto medito unos segundos, negando con la cabeza antes de mirarlo directo a los ojos. Shouta sonrió de alivio por esa respuesta.

― Sabes, a Hizashi y a mi nos gustas mucho, nos gustas tanto que ya te queremos como parte de nuestra familia. Y en nuestra familia es muy importante que todos seamos felices y estemos a gusto.

El pequeño seguía cada una de las palabras que el hombre mayor le decía. Como si le estuviese contando de un mundo mágico donde los árboles daban dulces en vez de manzanas.

― En nuestra familia nos queremos,respetamos y ayudamos. Yo jamás querría que alguien de mi familia se sienta atacado o sea infeliz por mi culpa, y si fuera así yo me disculparia y trataría de remendar mi error.

Shouto asentía en entendimiento, con un pequeño puchero en los labios.

― Yo quiero que seas parte de mi familia, por eso te pedimos que vivieras con nosotros. Depende de ti Shouto ¿quieres ser parte de nuestra familia?

Al terminar de hablar pudo sentir como la mano de Hizashi se deslizaba hasta la suya por encima de la mesa. El infante dejó de mirarlo a los ojos mientras se observaba las palmas de las manos, callado. Pasaron un par de minutos en donde los tres guardaron silencio y la televisión cambiaba de programación. Hasta que Shouto habló de nuevo.

― No puedo.

El corazón de Shouta se le cayó hasta el estómago al ver la expresión de dolor que le dirigía el niño. Sin entender del todo a que se refería. Hizashi le apretaba la mano, manteniéndose firme a su lado. El pelinegro volvió a hablar, con una voz calmada y algo severa.

― ¿Por qué?

Todoroki no pudo aguantar las lágrimas, empezando a gimotear. Los dos adultos no aguantaron la situación, Hizashi se paró, rodeando la mesa, y sentó al pequeño niño en su regazo mientras Shouta tomaba las manitos de este y las acariciaba con dulzura. El llanto pareció aumentar cuando intentó explicarse.

― Es que mamá decía que todo era mi culpa, y que yo rompí a mi otra familia y no quiero romper la suya por ser así…

Miró a Shouta con la cara empapada en lágrimas mientras jadeaba por el aire que los hipos no le dejaban obtener. Hizashi empezó a acariciarle un brazo mientras susurraba armoniosamente sin llegar a tararear. Esperaron a que el pequeño se calme. Ambos estaban angustiados pero lo importante en ese momento era reconfortar al niño.

Shouto parecía serio y capaz, no daba la sensación de ser un niño. Uno que guardaba miedos y traumas debido a un duro pasado. Un duro pasado del cual se culpaba, uno que lo condiciono para que fuera de la manera que es ahora. Era un pequeño con miedos que nadie parecía haber tratado de escuchar. Se sentía rechazado y aislado, culpable y obligado. Eran demasiadas emociones para que alguien de esa edad padezca en soledad.

Cuando las lágrimas cesaron, los arrullos de Hizashi se detuvieron, sin tratar de bajarlo de sus piernas o parar las caricias que le daba. Aizawa continuó cuando sus ojos conectaron con los del pequeño.

― Shouto, no se que es lo que tu madre pensaba al decirte eso pero puedo asegurarte que estaba equivocada. Porque yo se que eres incapaz de eso, así como se que eres incapaz de romper nuestra familia. Y también puedo puedo decirte que no hay nada que nos haga más felices a Hizashi y a mi que el que tu te vuelvas parte de nuestra familia.

Hizashi intercedió finalmente al sentir que era necesario reconfortar en este momento.

― Nada nos haría más feliz que quisieras ser parte de nuestra familia, y no importa si tu mamá decía que era tu culpa porque estoy seguro que no entendía ni papa.

Shouta lo regaño con la mirada antes de volver a llamarle la atención al niño.

― No voy a dejar que nada ni nadie dañe a mi familia así que puedes estar tranquilo de eso.

Shouto asintió mientras se frotaba el cachete con la manga de su pijama. Suspirando al sentir como la tela absorbía toda la humedad de su cara. Sonrió tímidamente antes de responder.

― Me gustaría ser parte de su familia.

Shouta se permitió sonreír antes de que su marido lo atrape en un abrazo, enterrando al pequeño Shouto en el medio, quien se rió unos segundos por la sorpresa de la acción.

― ¡Genial! Entonces Shouto ahora eres oficialmente nuestro hijo y nosotros tus papás. Es oficial.

El pequeño se separó del abrazo acomodándose el desorden del pelo antes de mirarlos a ambos con una expresión desconcertada.

― ¿Cómo debería llamarlos? Si los dos son mis papás, sería confuso.

Shouta no había reparado en ese detalle así que también se vio perdido, aunque en realidad le daba igual el cómo lo llamará su hijo, pero Hizashi levantó un dedo con expresión de sabiondo antes de abrir la boca de nuevo.

― Yo pense en que a mí me podrias decir papi o papito y a Shouta le dirias papá o padre ¿No es fácil?

El pelinegro quiso suspirar y golpearse la frente. No había esperado nada y aun así se sentía decepcionado, aunque sabiendo como era Hizashi ni tendría que sentirse así. El infante parpadeo dos veces antes de aceptar la idea. Shouta no cabía en sí mismo, esperaba que ese método fuera útil por varios años, aunque no le molestaba ser "papá", es más, le llenaba el pecho de calidez.

Hizashi vitoreo al aire antes de tomar la tetera y correr a calentar su contenido. Shouta volvió a tomar la tostada antes de ver con Shouto intentaba volver a tomar un trago de su leche, ahora fría.

― No tienes que tomarla si no te gusta.

― Pero-

― No te dejaremos de dar de comida sólo porque no comas algo que no es de tus gustos. Simplemente puedes comer otras cosas.

Shouto se calló, alejando el vaso hasta el centro de la mesa. Suspirando con cansancio. Shouta creyó que era un suspiro demasiado pesado para esta hora de la mañana, pero debido a todo el episodio anterior no podía culpar. Jamás podría culpar.

― ¿Quieres tomar té con nosotros?

― Claro, aunque no se si me gusta.

Aizawa le contestó que no habría problema con ello antes de pedirle a Hizashi otra taza para Shouto. No tardó en traerla y llenarla hasta el tope con la infusión. Shouta le advirtió que estaba caliente y que esperará antes de probarla. Le preparó una tostada para que comiera mientras tanto, Hizashi volvió a hablar.

― Si algo no te gusta puedes decirnos, y no sólo con la comida, si no te gusta el volumen la música que escuchamos, el shampoo del baño o que seamos muy molestos siempre puedes decirnos y trataremos de resolverlo ¿Si?

Shouto asintió antes de probar el té y hacer la misma cara de fascinación que les dedico cuando los encontró bailando en la cocina. Suspiraron de alivio cuando este volteo a sonreírles mientras aseguraba que le agradaba el sabor.

Por suerte al fin parecía adaptarse a ellos.

?


End file.
